beybladefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Beyblade: Metal Generations: Chapter V
CHAPTER 5 Jasper’s luck seemed to run out. No matter how hard he tried or where he looked he could find no Data on the whereabouts of Wales or his son Vincent. The next day passed, and it was time to go to the tournament. Jasper sent a car to pick up George, and went to the closest tournament, being held in not to far form his current position. There were five tournaments all over Europe at the same time. The leader board afterwards will be released with the results of all the tournaments in order by number of points earned. This would be huge, but Jasper was not worried. Neither was George. His fiery Bey spirit was ready to go. They arrived at the arena. It was a big one. Inside, there were several small stadiums all over the place. The rules were simple. All the bladers would be in the arena. They run around, challenging opponents and battling. 1 point is earned by your opponent sleeping out. 2 points are earned by knocking your opponent clean out of the stadium in what they call a stadium out. The top four will move on to a mini-tournament. The one with the most points will be the leader for the European team. Jasper moves slowly to the edge of the arena. George on the other. They have exactly one hour to get as many points as possible. The bell rings and they are off. Jasper is quickly challenged. His opponent his quickly defeated. Again and again this process repeats itself. George is gaining points fast as well. 30 minutes pass and Jasper and Destroyer lead. He isn’t facing any real challenges. Then again, he doesn’t want to. It would take up his time. George is in second, 150 points under Jasper. That only lasted for a few more minutes. A bright red explosion caught Jasper’s eye. He turned around to see a huge fire red explosion completely blow a person back at least 6 feet. The bey was ruined. When the smoke cleared, Jasper saw a Bey that he had never seen before. It had the same spin track and similar performance tip of his own Destroyer. The actual bey itself he had never seen before. Jasper turned back around to see the leader board had changed. George was now in third. Jasper was in first only by 20 points. He frowned. In 2nd place was no other than Vincent. Then like lightning, he was gone. Jasper did not worry about it, he had to keep his head in the game. Opponent after opponent fell to Jasper, and opponent after opponent fell to Vincent. 10 minutes remained and the score had Jasper in the lead by 24 points, Vincent behind, and George behind that. It was not until then that Jasper noticed yet another powerful blader taking third, and moving George to Fourth. This time a smaller, still devastating explosion rocks the ground. It appeared to be the doing of a Leone. The green explosion then disappeared. Jasper never caught a glimpse of the Blader it was owned by. Then it was over. Apparently the top four were all from the same tournament. Jasper was amazed at all the skilled bladers he had come in contact with today. That did not matter though, as he had become number one in Europe in one day. He was now guaranteed a spot in the Team for Europe. He would have to battle the runner-up for the leadership spot. This was going to be interesting. The following day, the top eight met in a arena. The first match was that of George and the top Switzerland blader. George won no problem. The next was The top blader from France taking on the blader from Britain. The Blader from France took it with his Leone. It had now come to this. Jasper would be taking on Vincent for the leadership spot. George would be battling the French blader, known as Gage to see who the last real member would be on the team for Europe. First, The battle between Gage and George will take place. “I don’t know if I like so many people in one place.” Said Jasper. George walks up to the platform with a smile on his face. Gage does the same. Gage was a blader dressed in dark blue jeans with a black shirt, and Green jacket with a furry collar. He wears black boots and a shark tooth necklace around his neck. The countdown began. “3” “2” “1” “Let it rip!” ` Capricorn and Leone race toward each other. With a huge explosion of smoke Leone went flying. Capricorn circled around and kept knocking Leone back in the air. Leone then flew downward fast and smashed Capricorn from underneath it. This time Capricorn was the one sent flying. “Claw of the storm, Third!” George yelled. Capricorn screamed down on top of Leone. Sparks fly everywhere as Capricorn smashes Leone deep into the Stadium floor. Leone counter attacks by using the wall as a ramp and throwing Capricorn off. Quickly, Gage calls out, “Claw whirlwind!” Leone’s beast is revealed as it whirls around and smashes Capricorn straight down into the stadium wall. Capricorn is not effected. George calls out Claw of the storm first and sends Leone flying. As it land back down Capricorn races straight toward it glowing with a red aura. Leone suddenly glows with a green aura and a huge force field is formed around Leone. Capricorn smashes hard into it and a green explosion engulfs the stadium. When the smoke clears, Leone is barely spinning and Capricorn isn’t at all. “The winner is Gage!” Yells the DJ. Jasper was silent as he rose from his seat and toward the stadium. He walked right past George without a word. His eyes narrowed as he saw the similarities of Vincent and Gage. The same hair color, they were both had brown hair. They both had bright brown eyes. Also, their facial features were incredibly similar. They were twins. Vincent stepped up to the platform. “Get ready pal!” He said. It isn’t the same. To many people, everything so crowded. I know why I stay by myself. I should have stayed exactly where I was. ''Jasper thought. He pulled out his L-R Launcher and Eyeballed the Left-Spin just for second before he Loaded Destroyer on the Right-Spin side. His grip on the handle tightened and his eyes narrowed as he glared at Vincent. He wasn’t looking at Vincent at all. He was looking through him. What he saw was Damian laughing at him. He gritted his teeth and launched furiously. The beys collided with a bang. Vincent’s bey was a Fusion Hades. Jasper not recognized it. It was ironic because there were only two of these in the entire world. This guy had one, and Jasper owned the other. The Impact sent Hades flying into the stadium wall behind him. It recovered quickly and raced toward Destroyer which was center stage. Hades slammed into Destroyer and was thrown back with twice as much force. This happened three more times before Vincent said, “Playing defense are we?” Jasper was not laughing. Destroyer began to speed around the stadium. Hades was close behind. Suddenly Destroyer stopped in on the side of the stadium and Hades smashed right into it, throwing it overhead. Vincent smiled as Hades began to glow crimson and fly downward on Destroyer. The impact sent flames and smoke everywhere. When the smoke cleared, it was revealed that Hades was sitting there struggling sideways against Destroyers armored energy ring. “That won’t work.” Jasper calmly mentioned. “Destroyer’s energy ring acts as a helmet to protect from attacks from above.” “uh-oh.” Was all Vincent had time to say before a large purple aura shot upward and threw Hades in the air. Out of the purple aura came Perseus, with his bow and arrows. “Destroyer! Gravity Brave!” Jasper called. Perseus shot his arrow of indigo flame straight toward Hades. “Hades!” Vincent called. The bey quickly dodged the arrow in midair. Perseus shot another, and Hades did the same thing. “Want to be difficult? Fine.” Jasper said sternly. The next arrow shot up in the air was considerably larger and separated into many arrows. Vincent’s mouth dropped open. Some Hades was able to dodge, but others it could not. The arrows hit Hades and the bursts of gravity threw Hades well off balance as it landed unsteadily back on the stadium floor. It was wobbling badly, but Jasper was not satisfied. ''That should have ended it. He thought. Just then Hades began to race around the stadium at an incredible speed. It began to glow crimson. Flames began to trail Hades. Wind picked up and it was becoming harder for Jasper to breathe. His eyes opened wide as he realized, A vacuum! He thought. “Not good.” Jasper muttered. Jasper could begin to see space in the middle of the stadium, growing larger and larger. It was about to reach Destroyer that was running away. I do not want to know what happens when that reaches Destroyer. Thought Jasper. ''I have to do something, and fast. '' “There is no gravity in space my friend!” called Vincent. “If there is not any gravity, I will make some!” Jasper replied. Vincent said, “Hades hurry! Spin faster!” “Destroyer! Show this guy your power! Counter-Mode!” Jasper exclaimed. Destroyer’s energy ring rotated 180 degrees and revealed Medusa’s Eyes. They lit up bright red and a purple force field generated around the entire stadium. Hades stopped dead in it’s tracks. The flames and the black hole vanished. Vincent just stared. “Everything on this Earth is ruled by Gravity! No exceptions.” Jasper said calmly. “H-How?!” Vincent Murmured. “That’s my little secret” Jasper replied. Hades began to spin slower and slower. “No Hades!” Vincent yelled. “Lets put an end to this petty squabble. Destroyer! Gravity Brave!” The purple aura took over the entire stadium and when it faded, there was the Hero Perseus was there with his bow and arrows. It grabbed one, loaded, and fired. The arrow covered in indigo flames hit its mark quickly. A huge explosion rocked the stadium and ruble flew everywhere. As the smoke cleared, and Hades had become a part of the stadium floor. Destroyer however, was spinning as if nothing had happened. It was recalled to Jasper’s hand. Vincent hopped down into the stadium to recover Hades. “Whoa man. Your strong.” Vincent commented. “I know.” Jasper said. After the ceremony, the four teammates met in the lounge. It was revealed that Vincent and Gage were twin brothers, Their Father being Wales. Jasper handed them a card with a number to call. “Please, call this number tomorrow and a car will come and pick you up. From there, you will arrive by Airplane to my personal island which will be where you three will be staying for the variation of the tournament. There, you will receive training before the start of the tournament. Gage, I have a gift for you once you guys get there.” “O-Okay.” Gage replied “Splendid.” Jasper said. He turned and walked out of the room. As soon as Jasper left Vincent turned to Gage. “Did you here that!? He has a personal island!” Jasper smiled as he made his way out of the building. Category:Fanon Story Chapters